


Одиночество на двоих

by extinctDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Silence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctDinosaur/pseuds/extinctDinosaur
Summary: Им не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	Одиночество на двоих

В непогоду даже самый забитый кусочек пляжа может оказаться пустым, будь то у моря или у реки, может даже у озера. Холодный ветер, дующий со стороны воды, так и гонит всех посетителей прочь, будто бы пытаясь остаться в одиночестве. Серые тучи всё больше скапливаются над водой. «Скоро будет дождь» – сообщают они или же только пугают. Только отважные могут в такую непогоду решиться проводить время у водной глади, а тем более купаться. Или же те, кто жаждут тишины и покоя,находят себе успокоение, находясь на берегу. Дирк относится ко вторым, сидя на старом мостике и смотря на воду. Где-то в дали виднеется голова в воде, но она слишком далеко, чтобы напрягать своим присутствием. Эта река не предназначена для купания, но людей это редко останавливало, ведь никакого штрафа они не получат. 

Все проблемы отходят на второй план, пока ветер блуждает меж прядей волос и забирается под одежду, охлаждая после жаркого дня. Дирк сидит уже минут тридцать в полной расслабленности, предоставленный самому себе и своим мыслям, находясь в спокойствии. Вид пустого, тусклого берега владел своей особенной атмосферой, что привлекала Страйдера. Он мог бы сидеть часами, придумать несколько неплохих планов на будущее, может быть, что-то из изобретений, чтобы начать делать по возвращению в квартиру. Только тут ветер мог шептать что-то, только в такую погоду тут можно почувствовать себя комфортно.

В поле зрения появляется оранжевая железная банка, и рука, которая протягивает её. «Кажется, я слишком расслабился» – пронеслось в мыслях, когда Дирк понимает, что не заметил чужого приближения. Банка всё ещё висит в воздухе, дожидаясь, когда её заберут. Никаких слов, просьб или приветствий, только банка Фанты, которую всё же берут из рук. 

Тишина не смеет прерываться, разве что шуршанием одежды, когда гость садится рядом, а после щелчок открывающейся банки. Это был Джон. Он не смотрел на Дирка, только куда-то в горизонт, медленно отпивая тот же напиток, что отдал Страйдеру. Любой другой человек, вполне вероятно, испортил бы атмосферу этого места и одиночества, но не Джон. Тот будто знал, что не нужно говорить, не нужно пытаться что-то сделать, а просто существовать рядом, будто бы его и не было тут вовсе. Они вместе сидят, наслаждаясь общим одиночеством в молчаливом понимании. Им не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что хочет другой, не нужно смотреть друг на друга. Они просто чувствуют. Они понимают друг друга на берегу этой реки.


End file.
